1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric warmer such as an electric blanket, electric carpet or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For detecting and controlling temperatures of the electric warmer, there have hitherto been used a temperature detector of a type utilizing separately a heater and a temperature sensor and the other temperature detector of a different type utilizing a thermosensitive heater having the form of a unitary structure of a heater and a temperature sensor. The above two types of temperature detectors differ greatly from each other in the temperature control mechanisms. Specifically, the temperature detector of the former type controls temperatures of a body of the electric warmer by detecting a temperature of a portion of the warmer body where the sensor is arranged and by controlling the generation of heat by the heater, while the temperature detector of the latter type controls temperatures of the heater by detecting a temperature of the heater and thereby controlling the temperature of the heater. However, it is impossible for both types of temperature detectors to control temperatures in accordance with various actual conditions of a user of the warmer.